global_conquestfandomcom-20200213-history
People's Republic of China
Communist China, officially the 'People's Republic of China '''is a minor country in East Asia. The state formerly controlled all of China, covering 9,600,000 square kilometers (3,700,000 sq mi), and was a global superpower. That was until the Overlordist War, when China was brought to its knees once again after Overlordists captured Beijing. After the fall of the Overlordists, China slowly recovered, only to be divided into smaller states, such as Xinjiang, Tibet, Canton (Guangdong and Hong Kong, along with Hainan), Manchukuo, Mengjiang, and the Neo-Chinese Empire, which was the mainland holdings of the Republic of China, formerly based on Taiwan. During World War III, China had limited participation in the world, supplying the Soviet Union and the Overlordists, after falling to Overlordism during a successful coup by Premier Li Keqiang, accepted by Xi. However after the coup, China fell into instability and after participating in the war by fighting the Japanese, China fractured into several warlord cliques, run by power-hungry generals and politicians formerly part of the central government. In 2025, the PRC controlled only the province of Xi'an, and didn't last long after, after a war with Japan and Manchukuo, leading to its annexation into Manchukuo, and later, the United Reborn States of Qing China. History Arrival into the 21st Century The first major issue faced by China in the 21st century as a new generation of leaders led by Hu Jintao after assuming power was the public health crisis involving SARS, an illness that seemed to have originated out of Guangdong province. China's position in the war on terror drew the country closer diplomatically to the United States. The economy continues to grow in double-digit numbers as the development of rural areas became the major focus of government policy. In gradual steps to consolidate his power, Hu Jintao removed Shanghai Party Chief Chen Liangyu and other potential political opponents amidst the fight against corruption, and the ongoing struggle against once powerful Shanghai clique. The assertion of the Scientific Perspective to create a Socialist Harmonious Society is the focus of the Hu-Wen administration, as some Jiang-era excesses are slowly reversed. In the years after Hu's rise to power, respect of basic human rights in China continue to be a source of concern. The political status and future of Taiwan remained uncertain, but steps have been taken to improving relations between the Communist Party and several of Taiwan's parties that hold a less antagonistic view towards China, notably former rival Kuomintang. The continued economic growth of the country as well as its sporting power status gained China the right to host the 2008 Summer Olympics. However, this also put Hu's administration under intense spotlight. While the 2008 Olympic was commonly understood to be a come-out party for People's Republic of China, in light of the March 2008 Tibet protests, the government received heavy scrutiny. The Olympic torch was met with protest en route. Within the country these reactions were met with a fervent wave of nationalismwith accusations of Western bias against China. In May 2008, a massive earthquake registering 8.0 on the Richter scale hit Sichuan province of China, exacting a death toll officially estimated at approximately 70,000. The government responded more quickly than it did with previous events, and has allowed foreign media access to the regions that were hit the hardest. The adequacy of the government response was generally praised, and the relief efforts extended to every corner of Chinese life. In May and June 2008, heavy rains in southern China caused severe flooding in the provinces of Anhui, Hunan, Jiangxi, Fujian and Guangdong, with dozens of fatalities and over a million people forced to evacuate. As of 2009 China has increased its internet monitoring capabilities by adding hundreds of new monitoring stations. The Overlordist War War comes to China During the Overlordist War, dubbed "The Democratic War" by the Chinese, the PRC and Russia merged CSTO and SCO. ''TBA